


[Podfic] A Lot Like Life

by dodificus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tugged sharply on Merlin's neck and leaned forward to growl in his ear. "Fine. If you want to serve me so badly, then I'll teach you what that means."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Lot Like Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lot Like Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326008) by [Shinybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinybug/pseuds/Shinybug). 



**Length:** 49:24

**Format:** mp3  & m4b

**File Size:** 53.5 MB (mp3) | 22.4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ee674do2svhppn9/M-A%20Lot%20Like%20Life%20by%20shinybug-dodificus.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104085.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104067.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 7th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/266173.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
